


Empathy Is The Enemy

by beautifulmidnight



Series: Empathy Is The Enemy [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, F/M, Horror, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HUNK is hired by a mysterious man who wants Claire Redfield. His job? Locate her and extract her, and then deliver her to his client, in full health. One problem, the city in which she is located is about to be a bio-hazard situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy Is The Enemy

_There's a very thin line between absolute brilliancy and pure insanity,_ Hunk thought to himself. _Very thin line. And this man is treading it._

  
He had spent the past half-hour in a darkened room, listening to his client ramble on. So far, he did not like what the man had to say. The man really hadn't mentioned anything of relevancy to the job he was given, only of his master plan on how to save humanity from itself. Whatever that meant. Hunk wondered how much longer he'd have to stand and listen. The sound of the respirator and the man's mechanical voice were grating on his nerves, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He was also getting numb. The room's regulated temperature was kept a frigid -3C. Anything higher, his client said, would affect his 'work.'

Hunk didn't know, and didn't want to know, what the 'work' was.

"...so now you know why I want you for this job."

Hunk's head snapped up. Finally, the man was getting to the point.

"I want you to bring me Claire Redfield."

"Redfield?" Hunk said aloud, surprised. That name sounded extremely familiar.

"Yes," said the mechanical voice. "She's staying in a town in the mid-west, visiting a family that's involved with Terrasave. The coordinates will be given to you."

Once again, Hunk found himself wondering why the hell he had taken this job. If it was a simple kidnapping, why was he hired? Not that he'd complain, of course. The money he was being paid was too good to pass up.

"I know what you're thinking," the man coughed.

 _He sounds like Death_ , Hunk shook his head.

"You're thinking, 'why was I hired for a simple kidnapping job?' Well, the truth is, this is more than a kidnapping. This is an extraction, and you will find her and protect her until she sets foot in this office."

"I'm not a babysitter. What would she need protection from?" he asked, his curiosity piqued. He heard the sound of an electric wheelchair whirring across the floor, and keys on a computer clicking away. "From danger, of course," he replied matter-of-factly. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Mr. Death. I could tell you more, but I'm not going to. You don't need any such information. All you need to know is where to find her."

"This...will make things difficult," Hunk muttered.

"Perhaps. You will have a 24-hour window before the experiment fully infiltrates the city. Get her and get out within that window and your job will be simple one. If anything or anyone gets in your way, I leave it up to you on how to handle the situation. Like I said before, simple."

"Nothing is simple," Hunk said with an edge to his voice.

The man chuckled. "Indeed. That is why I am giving you this."

Two small vials filled with green liquid that seemed to glow were held up by a severely burned, bandaged hand.

"There is a dose for you, and a dose for her, should the...unfortunate happen."

The hand disappeared, and he continued to speak. "Mind you, it's not a guarantee. The more you've been bitten, the more infection in your system, which, in turn, would be too much for the anti-virus to handle. Also, the longer you delay the anti-virus injection, the lesser your chances of survival."

"Example?" Hunk prompted.

A sigh. "Get bitten once, you have three or four hours to administer the cure. I wouldn't delay, though. The faster it's administered, the better the odds of survival. Receive multiple bites or injuries, I wouldn't delay the cure more than an hour. If the injuries are extremely severe, administer two doses. Keep in mind that in a case of multiple injuries of a dangerous severity, there isn't a guarantee that two doses will work."

"Understood," Hunk nodded.

"With that said, try to make sure she isn't damaged. I need her healthy. No playing allowed."

"All right."

"If that is all, you may leave. You will be given all that you need when you leave the room."

"What about my payment? And weapons?"

"When Claire Redfield crosses the threshold, twenty million dollars will be wired to your account. Is that fair enough?"

"Yes."

"As far as weapons are concerned, a crate with all that you need will be in a janitor's closet by the men's restroom at the airport. You will be given the key."

"Fine," he nodded.

" Now go. I have work to attend to."

Hunk said nothing and left the room. The warm, bright hallway was a stark contrast to the freezing, darkened room he had just left. He noticed a small black duffle bag lay at his feet. A plane ticket sat on top of the bag, as well as a shiny silver case. Hunk picked both objects up and inspected them closer. The silver case held two doses of antivirus. The plane ticket stated his flight would leave in an hour.

He sighed and unzipped the bag. Inside was a pair of boots, a tactical outfit, a mask, a dossier on Claire Redfield, a GPS, and a silver key on a chain. He placed the anti-virus in one of the boots and zipped the bag closed.

He had a plane to catch, and a little less than twenty-four hours to find Claire Redfield before things got ugly.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," he said under his breath.


End file.
